BlizzCon
BlizzCon is an annual Blizzard Entertainment-hosted gaming convention that is held at the Anaheim Convention Center in Anaheim, California. BlizzCon 2005 The first BlizzCon was held October 28–29, 2005. The Major announcement was the first World of Warcraft expansion pack, The Burning Crusade, as well as the new Horde race, the Blood Elves. Playable demos of The Burning Crusade and StarCraft: Ghost were also available. 2006 In 2006, Blizzard had neither a BlizzCon nor a Worldwide Invitational, instead they attended the Electronics Entertainment Expo (or E3) and unveiled the new Alliance race for the Burning Crusade expansion pack, the Draenei. This was the last E3 Blizzard attended, and they have since preferred to hold their own events. The only game that had a playable demo was the Burning Crusade, as StarCraft: Ghost had been "indefinatly postponed" by this time. BlizzCon 2007 On the 12th of April 2007 Blizzard announced that they would be holding a second convention this year. This convention was held on August 3, 2007. Details about the event are limited to what was included in the announcement; Highlights for this year's BlizzCon included: * Discussion panels with Blizzard game developers; * Competitive and casual tournaments, including a World of Warcraft TCG tournament; * Costume, machinima, and character sound-alike contests with great prizes; * Live orchestral performances of music from Blizzard games; * And many more exciting activities. The major announcement at the convention was the second World of Warcraft expansion pack, The Wrath of the Lich King. Audience participation On June 21, Blizzard Entertainment announced that the very first publicly playable demo of StarCraft II would be available at BlizzCon.Blizzard Entertainment main page. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed June 21, 2007. Actual Events During the convention, the Terran race was revealed,2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. along with aspects of the Terran campaign.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. A lore discussionMetzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; Masterboo. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. and art discussion 2007-08-03. BlizzCon StarCraft art/graphics panel discussion The Unofficial Starcraft 2 Forums @ IncGamers Accessed 2007-08-07. were held. Those attending the convention also were able to play skirmished StarCraft II matches, either multiplayer or against a computer, using either the Terran or Protoss races. BlizzCon 2008 On May 12, 2008, Blizzard announced their third Blizzcon event gaming convention, to be held at the Anaheim Convention Center in Anaheim, California on October 10 and 11. In response to the demand to accommodate more attendees, this year's event was expanded from two convention halls to three.2008-12-05, Blizzcon 2008 Announced. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2008-12-05 Highlights for this year's Blizzcon included * Hands-on play time with upcoming Blizzard Entertainment releases *Discussion panels with Blizzard Entertainment developers *Competitive and casual tournaments for players to showcase their talents *Areas and activities devoted to licensed products such as the World of Warcraft® Trading Card Game *Costume, machinima, and character sound-alike contests with great prizes *Commemorative merchandise based on the Blizzard Entertainment franchises *A silent auction The major announcements at the convention were the Wizard class for Diablo III and the intro cinematic for Wrath of the Lich King. Playable demos of Wrath of the Lich King, Diablo III, featuring the new Wizard class, as well as the already existing Barbarian and Witch Doctor classes, and StarCraft II. BlizzCon 2009 BlizzCon 2009 was held on August 21 and 22 in the Anaheim Convention Center.http://www.blizzard.com/blizzcon/index.xml BlizzCon Index]. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2009-05-17 Among the events were panels on the ''Heroes and Monsters, Lore and Art of the Diablo series.BlizzCon Events.''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2009-05-17 The Monk was also revealed during this event, along with the third World of Warcraft expansion pack, Cataclysm. Playable demos of StarCraft II, Cataclysm and Diablo III were also available. BlizzCon 2010 On March 25, 2010, Blizzard announced the fifth BlizzCon was going to be held October 22–23, 2010 at the Anaheim Convention center. BlizzCon 2013 :"Malthael, the Angel of Death, grows restless. Having sieged the historic city of Westmarch, he now sets his sights on a new metropolis: Anaheim, California—the great gamer haven of the West. Soon, his forces will begin their march on the hallowed halls of BlizzCon and only you, mighty Nephalem, can defend its denizens and help put a stop to the coming apocalypse."'' "Are you ready?"''2013-10-17, Reaper of Souls at BlizzCon® 2013 on PC and PS4 At BlizzCon 2013, ''Diablo III players who purchase a virtual ticket unlocked the Take a Look at Banner achievement, which grants players a new Banner Pattern, Banner Sigil, Banner Shape and Banner Accent.September, 2013, BlizzCon 2013 Virtual Ticket Goodies – Diablo III Achievement Available. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-09-29 Diablo swag includes a Reaper of Souls chain, a Diablo/Skeleton King/Butcher t-shirt,2013-10-18, (Updated) BlizzCon® Store Online Sale Open Now Through November 9. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-20 and a Diablo figure in Blizzard's Cute But Deadly range.2013-10-25, Inside the BlizzCon 2013 Goody Bag. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-27 Diablo Features *A look at the creation of the Reaper of Souls intro cinematic. *A Reaper of Souls preview as the development team reveals more about the game's environments, monsters, game modes, features, and more. *A lore Q&A for Reaper of Souls.Friday Schedule, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-10-18 *A gameplay feature, with special focus on the Crusader class. *An open Q&A about the console and PC versions of Diablo III.Saturday Schedule, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-10-18 BlizzCon 2014 BlizzCon 2014 ran from November 7-8 at the Annaheim Convention Center.Event Info - BlizzCon, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-05-30. Diablo Features , , and Monk sets]] Those who attend the event received a Warlords of Draenor-themed transmogrification set for each of Diablo III's 6 classes.2014-09-24, BlizzCon 2014 : In-Game Goodies Sneak Peek. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-09-30 Respective Diablo events across BlizzCon include: *November 7: A "what's next?" panel for Diablo III, with new features and concepts being discussed (2:15-3:15PM).Friday Schedule, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-10-22 *November 7: Community Corner—a chance for players to interact with designers Wyatt Cheng and Travis Day in an open discussion panel (3:30-4:45PM).2014-11-04, NO ONE CAN STOP... BLIZZCON!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-05 *November 8: Evolving Reaper of Souls; includes discussion about upcoming features, and a new Legendary Item will be designed with the community (12:45-1:45PM).Saturday Schedule, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-10-22 The item turned out to be Convention of the Elements, named after the event. BlizzCon 2015 BlizzCon 2015 was the ninth installment of Blizzard Entertainment's annual BlizzCon event. The 2015 BlizzCon took place across November 6-7, 2015, at the Anaheim Convention Center. A pre-BlizzCon charity dinner was held on November 5 in support of the Children's Hospital of Orange County. BlizzCon 2015 tickets went on sale in two batches on Wednesday, April 15 at 7 p.m. PT and Saturday, April 18 at 10 a.m. PT through the online event ticketing service Eventbrite, priced at $199 each (plus applicable taxes and fees). Virtual tickets went on sale in August, 2015.2015-08-19, BlizzCon® 2015 Virtual Ticket Now Available. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-08-27 The event had over 25,000 attendees and was streamed by over 10 million users.2016-02-12, Activision Blizzard 2015 Q4 Financial Conference Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-03-03 Diablo Elements The event's "goodie bag" included a Diablo keychain.2015-08-19, Get a BlizzCon® Goody Bag with the Virtual Ticket. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-08-27 Interviews included the Diablo setting. A dev talk was held from 3:30-4:30 PM on Friday.2015-10-09, BLIZZCON 2015 SCHEDULE. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-10-10 A replica of the Slaughtered Calf Inn was present where discussions could be held with members of the development team.2015-10-13, JOIN US AT THE SLAUGHTERED CALF INN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-10-16 Those who attended the event or purchased a virtual ticket received a themed pennant, special portrait and Murkgoblin pet (PC/Mac versions only).2015-09-21, BlizzCon 2015 In-Game Goodies Round-Up. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-29 BlizzCon 2016 BlizzCon 2016 (a.k.a. BlizzCon X)2016-09-15, GET A SNEAK PEEK AT THE BLIZZCON® 2016 IN-GAME GOODIES. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-09-18 was the tenth BlizzCon event. It was held from November 4-5, 2016. BlizzCon 2016 tickets went on sale in two batches on Wednesday, April 20 at 7 p.m. PT and Saturday, April 23 at 10 a.m. PT through the online event ticketing service Universe, priced at $199 each (plus applicable taxes and fees). A pre-BlizzCon Benefit Dinner the evening of Thursday, November 3 in support of Children’s Hospital of Orange County (CHOC). Tickets for this event go on sale Wednesday, April 27 at 7 p.m. PT, priced at $750 each, and attendance will be limited. A virtual ticket could be purchased for the event. In-game bonuses were given to those who purchase these tickets.2016-04-06, GET READY TO RAID BLIZZCON® 2016 NOVEMBER 4 AND 5. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-04-12 Diablo Elements The event's "goodie bag" included a set of Diablo-themed dice, and a BlizzCon-themed stein.2016-07-21, BLIZZCON 2016 GOODY BAG. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-07-22 people who attended the event or purchase a virtual ticket received a Diablo I-themed Diablo pet. The "goodie bag" was sent out ahead of the event to a number of individuals. Not long afterwards, a number of sites reported on an apparent printing error with the dice. Where they should read 1-1-1, they were instead been printed as 1-1-4. It has been suggested that this is a code for the date of the event (the 4th day of the 11th month). Likewise, the insignia on the dice bag was not the Diablo III logo, but rather a four-sided compass with four smaller points, with a "D" located inside a square (a four-sided shape). Media speculated that this was a hint at a supposed "Diablo IV" game.2016-07-29, Latest Diablo 4 rumours involve the Blizzcon 2016 goody bag and a misprinted D4. PC Games, accessed on 2016-07-302016-07-28, BlizzCon 2016 Goodie Bag: Diablo IV Announcement Conspiracy. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-07-302016-07-29, Rhykker Discusses the D4 BlizzCon Dice Conspiracy. Diablo Fans, accessed on 2016-07-30 No such game was revealed at the event. Timetable *Friday, November 4, 1:30PM: Darkmoon Faire Quick Talks *Friday, November 4, 5:00–5:45PM: Diablo 20th Anniversary Panel *Saturday, November 5, 4:00–5:00PM: Diablo III Dev Talk and Q&A *Saturday, November 5, 12:30PM: Darkmoon Faire Quick Talks2016-10-13, Diablo III @ BlizzCon 2016. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-14 BlizzCon 2017 BlizzCon 2017 was held on November 3-4, 2017, at the Anaheim Convention Center. Tickets went on sale on April 5 and April 8.2017-03-14, BlizzCon 2017 Tickets on Sale in April. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-03-16 On October 10, 2017, Blizzard announced that the Murkromancer, a Necromancer-themed Murloc pet, would be rewarded to players who attended the event or purchased a Virtual Ticket.BlizzCon 2017 In-Game Bonus Items Incoming!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-10-10 Diablo Elements It was announced Diablo would have a presence at the event, but there would be no announcements for the franchise.2017-09-27, DIABLO AND BLIZZCON 2017. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-09-28 BlizzCon 2018 BlizzCon 2018 was held from November 2-3, 2018. The first batch of tickets went on sale on May 9, the second on May 12, and the benefit dinner ticket sale on May 16.2018-04-09, GET READY FOR BLIZZCON® 2018. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-04-10 Diablo Elements Blizzard confirmed that it would announce some, but not all, of its current Diablo projects at the event.2018-10-17, Diablo at BlizzCon 2018. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-10-22 Among the announcements was the mobile game Diablo Immortal that takes place after the events of Diablo II. The announcement of the game was met with unfavorable reactions and backlash.McWhertor, M. (2018, November 3). Blizzard responds to Diablo: Immortal backlash. Polygon. Retrieved on 2019-05-16. Among the items contained in the "Goody Bag", is a Classic Diablo Vinyl Figure.perculia. (2018, September 10). BlizzCon 2018 Goody Bag Unboxing. Wowhead. Retrieved on 2018-09-17. Individuals who purchase a virtual ticket received an Az-Lo in-game pet.2018-10-25, DIABLO 3 BLIZZCON 2018 VIRTUAL PET, ACHIEVEMENT HIT SERVERS. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-10-25 Timeline *Diablo: What's Next—Join the ''Diablo'' team as they discuss of what's in store for the heroes of Sanctuary (November 3, 6:30AM—7:15AM) *Diablo: World and Q&A—Join the Diablo developers as they explore the world of Sanctuary, then stay awhile and listen as the team answers your questions.Schedule, BlizzCon 2018. Accessed on 2018-10-04 BlizzCon 2019 BlizzCon 2019 will be held on November 1 and 2. Tickets went on sale on May 4 and May 8.2019-04-25, WELCOME BACK TO BLIZZCON®!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2019-05-16 Attendants receive the Lilith's Embrace wings.All the Diablo Announcements at BlizzCon 2019 - Diablo IV, Lilith Wings, Diablo Immortal - WoWHead. Diablo Elements *November 3: Blizzard Art Studio: Diablo: Ever want to learn to draw the Blizzard way? Join artists from around the studio as they sketch the dark lord of terror, Diablo, live, and level up your own artistic skills in the process (4:00—4:15AM) *November 3: Artists at Work: Diablo: Join artists from the Diablo team to see how Sanctuary is brought to life in-game through art, animation, and effects (4:30–5:15AM) *November 3: The Art of Diablo: Come and learn more from the development team about the art of Sanctuary (10:15—11:00AM) References *2007-07-05. BlizzCon forum. Battle.net Accessed 2007-07-05. Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Events (real-world)